theorderofendymionfandomcom-20200214-history
First Contact Incident
"It wasn't a war... it was a massacre..." :: --Bishop, wounded, debriefs the Supreme Oversser Known officially as First Contact Inccident, it is known by the Endymion as The Great Massacre. These names are used to describe the event in which The Order's Second Generation first met with the forces of The Fallen. The results were catastrophic, with The Order of Endymion losing 75% of its fighting force within moments across the universe. 3 Legions were lost, as well as another that was corrupted and driven mad by The Fallen. This event forced the Endymion to reexamine the purity in their units, finally bringing forth the corruption of The Order to light. Lost Legions 'Akatsuki II Legion' This Legion was annihilated within the first few weeks of the war, having confronted The Fallen One Ire (commonly known as Wrath). Unprepared for such a sudden confrontation with a Fallen One, the legion was massacred down the the last unit. Their whereabouts of their Fortress-Craft, the Masamune, is currently unknown but believed to have been destroyed. Akatsuki had left his soul marker within the Sanctuary, guaranteeing the memory of his and his Legion's service. The names of the rest of his Legion are now lost to time. '"The Lost" VI Legion' : "I will hold here as long as I can. Please hurry Raven... you must save those whom are left of the Lavaa'schnck... they are good people..." :: '--The Legion-Master's last words before he perished against Gluttony.' Hearing a distress signal from the Lavaa'shnck, a benevolent multi-galactic civilization, the Legion-Master ordered his Legion to go and evacuate survivors to safer regions of the civilization's domain and halt the advance of The Fallen. Their efforts were for naught as they came face to face with The Fallen One Gluttony. In one swoop, the Legion was devoured save for the Legion-Master himself. He fought bravely and valiantly, single-handedly halting the advance of the Fallen One and its forces. Although he was killed and his name lost, his efforts allowed a small amount of the Lavaa'shnck population to be evacuated. The Raven VIII Legion is currently taking on the duties of this lost Legion, fighting with unrelenting ferocity against Gluttony to avenge their lost comrades. 'Dragoon XII Legion' : "Zwei... do you sometimes... wonder what we could have been?" :: '--Legion-Master Dragoon's last words' This Legion was destroyed by the The Lustful One defending the interdimensional tunnel that led to the Sanctuary. It is reported that 90% of the Legion was lost, with the other 10%, including the Legion-Master Dragoon herself, becoming indoctrinated and corrupted by the Fallen One. Nonetheless, the remaining survivors who had turned were subsequently purged by the Zwei XIII Legion. Although the destruction of The Sanctuary's finest defenders had dealt a heavy blow to the Endymion morale, the sacrifices made by each and every unit aboard the fleet allowed the last-line defenders of the Sanctuary ample time to prepare for the Fallen One's onslaught. Corrupted/Indoctrinated Legion Category:Copyright Category:History